Audrey
Audrey is Claymore No. 3 of the final generation of Claymore. She is known for her trademark usage of the Gentle Sword technique. Audrey first made her debut appearance by battling Riful with the help of Rachel, but both were saved by the "Ghosts" as they were overwhelmed by the Abyssal's sheer power. Later on, Audrey chooses to support Miria with her rebellion against the Organization as she was touched and moved by Miria's action who spared her life. Etymology "Audrey" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Ōdorī" (オードリー, pronounced "au-dr-ey"). "Audrey" is derived from the Old English "æðel" (noble) and "þryð" (strength). It was the name of a 7th Century Princess of East Anglia, England. This may refer to the claymore Audrey's chivalrous nature or simply to her high ranking. The name "Audrey" also means "strong", thus making her Gentle Sword technique an irony to her name. Appearance Audrey has long, straight hair, much like Galatea's and Irene's, both of whom were also ranked as No. 3 in their respective generations. She also has highly feminine features, such as long eyelashes, a slender face, and upturned lips. Overall, she could be considered as quite beautiful when compared to the rest of the Claymore of her generation. As per the rest of the Claymore standard, Audrey's hair and eyes are both fair and silver, and she wears the typical Claymore uniform. Image Gallery Personality Audrey is a very well-mannered and proud warrior, making her the exact opposite of her partner and friend, Rachel. She also has a strong sense of honor, as evident when Miria's attack on the Organization succeeds in appealing to Audrey's chivalrous nature. Strongly loyal and polite, Audrey is not above teasing though and often will have a playful smile as she mocks opponents or teammates alike. Being a defensive type, she greatly fears death; when she and Rachel attempted to take down Riful, she became terrified and even urinated in fear once she realized the amount of Yoki the Abyssal One possessed and their loss of chances to win or escape. Abilities Gentle Sword Gentle Sword is Audrey's signature technique. She uses her sword to redirect her opponent's attack using minimal strength to create a defense which counteracts her opponent's attacks. She can also use it to magnify the power of Rachel's Strong Sword. The Gentle Sword is first seen during Audrey's battle with Riful of the West, successfully deflecting some of the Abyssal one's blows and even re-directing some right back.Claymore Manga Scene 69 Biography Seven Years Later Audrey is first seen battling against Riful of the West. At first, she was unintimidated and fought using her Gentle Sword technique in tandem with Rachel's Strong Sword.Despite this, she was easily defeated. Both she and Rachel had to be saved from their imminent deaths by Miria, Deneve, Helen, and Clare. Unlike Rachel, she was still conscious when this happened until Deneve kicked her in the stomach and knocked her out.Claymore Manga Scene 70 In return for saving her and the hunting party, she answered their questions to Galatea, telling them that she still lived but had deserted the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 72 The Warriors' Rebellion Later, when Miria attacked the Organization, Audrey confronted her with Rachel, but both were easily incapacitated.Claymore Manga Scene 106Moved by Miria's mercy, she and the rest of her generation joined the former No.6 i n her rebellion against the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 113 Along with the other Claymores and Miria, she battled the group of Abyssal Feeders sent after them.Claymore Manga Scene 114 Following the appearance of the resurrected Hysteria, Cassandra, and Roxanne, she began to fight Cassandra alongside Rachel and Nina.Claymore Manga Scene 116After being scratched by Nina, Cassandra activated her ability and cut off Audrey's, Nina's and Rachel's legs.Claymore Manga Scene 117Audrey attempted to attack again but failed miserably, losing both of her arms.Claymore Manga Scene 118 Cassandra was about to kill Audrey, but Raftela prevented her from doing so using Sensory Control, redirecting the path of her sword. Audrey was then surprised and shocked when Cassandra's wounds reopen after she regained her memories, showering them both with blood.Claymore Manga Scene 119 The End of the Organization Audrey is healed by Yuma after Hysteria and Roxanne had died and Cassandra left the Organization. She is stunned by Yuma's ability and is very thankful that she is still alive.Claymore Manga Scene 126 The Second Battle of Rabona Afterward, Audrey joins several warriors in facing Europa and defending the Holy City of Rabona. She issues orders and defends several lower-ranking warriors from Europa's attacks using her Gentle Sword.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Later, she stands with the other single-digit warriors in trying to hold up Europa and providing time for Miata to Awaken. When Europa's foothold on the ground and buildings are destroyed, Audrey rebuffs the Awakened Being by throwing her own words back at her, stating that now the creature is "just a target" instead of the warriors. After Europa regenerates her blades and begins to gloat again, Audrey reveals the warriors' true motives in engaging her as an Awakened Miata appears.Claymore Manga Scene 140 Once Miata appears, Audrey begins ordering the warriors and soldiers to fall back and use their strength to protect themselves. Along with the rest of the Rabona and Organization forces, she watches as Miata engages Europa. It is revealed that she is aware that Miata's power is comparable to that of previous No. 1's. However, she has her doubts that Clarice and Galatea will be able to suppress such a great power back to human form now that it has been released. When Europa enacts her hit-and-run strategy, Audrey is one of the first to realize how well-suited the Awakened Being is to fighting within a city. She is also one of the first to realize that Miata is slowly losing control over her Yoma instincts, and, subsequently, she rushes towards the younger warrior, calling out for her to not eat the soldiers she has captured. After Clarice destroys her own body in order to bring Miata back to sanity through Yoki-Synchronization, Audrey is seen standing with the warriors in remembrance of the No. 47's sacrifice. Return of the Faint Smile When Teresa of the Faint Smile is revived, Audrey is in awe of her powerful Yoki. When Teresa begins her final battle with Priscilla, Audrey appears on the battlefield with the other warriors and states that they intend to "sear this final Abyssal battle upon their own eyes."Claymore Manga Scene 152 Relationships Rachel Audrey appears familiar with Claymore No. 5, Rachel. They are evidently good friends, Audrey teases Rachel and Rachel is seen screaming and crying when she thinks that Cassandra is about to kill Audrey. References es:Audreyit:Audrey Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former